


Thwip Thwip

by Northlake



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Spider-Man Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlake/pseuds/Northlake
Summary: Kara is a young woman, who lost her parents in a plane crash. She now lived at her Aunt May house.One day she got accidentally bitten by a spider and developed some power and some new abilities. She then decided to help New York City to get rid of their bad guys and maybe become a hero.Her best friend, Lena, don't know about her superpower.What will happen if, one more time, Kara has to save Lena from an imminent danger?Will Kara told her about her secret identity?Or will she just run away after like she always does?





	Thwip Thwip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa Robbles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lisa+Robbles).



Kara is a young woman, who lost her parents in a plane crash. She now lived at her Aunt May house.  
One day she got accidentally bitten by a spider and developed some power and some new abilities. She then decided to help New York City to get rid of their bad guys and maybe become a hero.  
Her best friend, Lena, don't know about her superpower.  
What will happen if, one more time, Kara has to save Lena from an imminent danger?  
Will Kara told her about her secret identity?  
Or will she just run away after like she always does?

 

Kara is a young woman, who was accidentally bitten by a spider when she was only a teenager. She developed some powers and new abilities like wall crawling, strength and agility or even some spider-sense. She also used her high school's science laboratory after hours and since she used to study multipolymer compounds for a few years, she produced an adhesive fluid capable of imitating a spider's silk webbing. To complete the mechanism, Kara designed and built a pair of web-shooters that snapped on her wrists.  
Her first suit was just something homemade with a cowl, some goggles, a blue, and some glove. She later creates a real suit with basic spandex, better web-shooters, some lenses and of course the Spider logo on her back and chest. 

After graduation, she joined the Empire State University to study biophysics. At ESU she was able to improve upon her initial design. She now switches between different forms of webbing by the way she taps his trigger. With time the suit she designs started to tear apart, she sews it over and over again until she couldn’t and had to make a new one. 

An advanced one! She kept the red and blue color from the original suit. Each color has its own specific function, providing added support for the suit. The red part of the suit is made out of a reinforced and thicker material, providing some armor and protection, while the blue part adds flexibility. The shoes have also been modernized they now have a hard sole. She had some white bits, on her gauntlets, feet, and chest, were made in carbon fiber, and designed to absorb as much impact as possible. But she changed the logo on her chest, she went for a big white Spider which has long legs and ends at the thin blue piping of the suit.

There is something more you need to know about Kara, it’s called LK.  
LK is also known as Lena Kieran Luthor, she is Kara’s oldest friend. They met in middle school, with Harry Osborn, the son of the mayor of New York City. They went to high school together and then Lena chooses investigative journalisms while Kara chooses biophysics. Kara used to work with Lena at Daily Bugle as a photographer while Lena report and wrote the articles. Kara later quit that job to work with the Doctor Otto Octavius. And Kara has been in love with her for a while now and that’s how her story begins.

 

NEW YORK CITY, SUNDAY 28 OCTOBER 2018.

It’s about 10:00 pm the night is there, the streets are dark and the moon is rising. Lena Kieran just finished her article for the paper for Monday's articles, it’s about the new law that the president wants to pass. 

He asked every government to agency define sex as only man or woman and not changeable. That only birth sex will be valid. And disputes to be settled by genetic tests. He will try to erase the transgender community, but will not succeed according to the LK articles. She interviewed a young transgender woman called Nia Nal. She met her at an event in New York where the transgender community fight for their right the day before. LK worked her whole weekend on it, listening to Nia explaining how dangerous it was for her community that this law passed, how much hate they’re already getting for being who they are.  
LK was so pissed at her president when she listened to Nia, more than she was before. All he was is pure hate and anger, no consideration for the woman, hate for the immigrant, despising the LGBTQ+ community with his whole body. She execrated him. 

She took five minutes for herself, to breath after finishing that article. She picks her pen, computer, and her coffee cup and packs it in her bag. She put her jacket on with her scarf and left her office.

 

It’s about 10:30 pm the night is deep, the streets are gloomy and the moon is shining.

LK walk alone on the dismal streets, she is sad about everything that her country is becoming ‘Make America Great Again’ they said. 

 

« More like Make America white, sexist, racist, homophobe and transphobe again right, » she thought out loud.

 

She feels like she heard something, like someone following her, or was it just the noise of the wind in the branches and leaves on the trees?

A little higher there was a shadow, that she didn’t see she was more focus on getting home and eat the kale salad that she will order from Noonan, maybe she should call Kara and invite to watch a movie with her? Probably not, it was too late and she probably has other things to do, like catching u her sleep since she has been working a lot on her new secret project with the Doctor Octavius. But guess what, she wasn’t really that far since it was her, in the shadow, hiding on the roof. She does that sometimes, following LK home to be sure she walk home safely, especially after writing articles like that against her own government.

Talking about the wolf himself, Kara saw some guys with a weird attitude approaching dangerously behind LK. She quickly put on her suit, not even bothering putting her mask on, because it will be fast an emergency, she could sense it. 

And she was right, plus it was not one weird guy, there was three of them. LK start running in a small alley. The three men keep following her and now she is trapped between them and two others that just come out of nowhere.

 

« So miss, apparently we are some bad bad boys? We are some haters like you all journalists like to call us? » The first one smile.

« No no, we are worst than that, we are some white boys who are sexist, racist, homophobe, and transphobe like she said earlier. » The second laugh.

The third one starts talking too: « What about we show that bitch what a real man is? To see if she still see us like that? »

Lena punches him in the face: « And that’s what women think about men like you » And then try to run away. 

But she got caught by the fourth one: « No that fast sweetie hoe! »

« Who is the boss now? » The fifth say while getting out a knife from his pocket.

 

LK was starting to cry, she didn’t want to die in this alley.

 

It’s about 11:00 pm the night is strong, the streets are scary and the moon is bright white.

« Thwip, Thwip, Thwip » All the men got pulls by the Spiderweb. 

The Spider jumps down and starts battling the five guys, punching one in the face and backhand punching two others in the window of a tall building. She left the two others and drop them on the ground, then run into a smaller alley when she almost ends up face to face with LK because she doesn’t have her mask on.

 

« Wait! » LK yelled.

 

She walks back into the alley and didn’t even notice that the Spider was hanging upside down behind her but of course with her mask on.

 

« You have a knack for getting in trouble. » The Spider told her because it wasn’t the first time, Lena got saved by her.

She gasps in shock, turns around and laughs.

« But you have a knack for saving my life. I think I have a superhero stalker. » Lena smile.

« I was just in the neighborhood. » Kara answer her.

« You are… amazing » Lena bite her bottom lips.

« Some people don’t think so. » Kara face become sad under her mask 

« But you are! » Lena look at her with her sparkling eyes.

« Nice to have a fan. » Kara start smiling again

« Do I get to say thank you, this time? » Lena deep green eyes look at her

 

She then reaches for her mask.

 

« Wait! » Kara panicked.

Lena pauses a moment, then pulls her mask down enough so that her mouth is exposed. She leans in slowly and engages a passionate kiss with her for a long moment. She then pulls her mask back up. The Spider then shoots a web upward and web-swings away, leaving Lena Kieran standing there, in the night smiling happily like a kid who just got a gift.

Kara wants to tell Lena about her secret identity, but not today. And not tomorrow, it was too dangerous, for now.  
Kara observes LK walking into her apartment, smiling. She then web-swings in town, looking for some bad guys to put in jail.

It’s 00:00 AM, the night is black, the streets are calm and the moon is beautiful.

 

« Today I’ve realized something Uncle Ben, thanks to you. No matter how much I love some people, I can’t put them in danger by revealing them my identity, at least not now.  
It’s killing me to not being able to tell her, but imagine all the troubler she would get. Worst than the target that she already has on her back for calling out some high placed peoples.  
Look what happened tonight, I care about her, maybe too much.  
No, it’s bigger than that, I think I love her. Damn, what am I gonna do? Uncle Ben what should I do?  
Of course, you can’t answer… but I’ll have to tell her eventually, she is smart. She will figure it out soo.  
You were so right Uncle Ben.

With great Power comes great responsibility.  »


End file.
